


a duel

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaspard loses a fight and gets his revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	a duel

“Don’t hold back.” Persephone raised her sword and waited for Gaspard to attack. It earned her some cheers from the nearby soldiers, while the Chevaliers stayed eerily silent. Of course. Bringing them together with the Fereldans was sure raising tensions among the Inquisition, which had finally led to a duel between the Orlesian Emperor and the Herald of Andraste herself and well, it didn’t hurt that anyone knew what was going on behind closed doors. People loved a little lover’s spat. It sall had started with some silly joke and suddenly she was standing in the middle of shouting men and women, facing her lover. Cullen was among the spectators, Cassandra as well, and both of them looked concerned.

Persephone had opted for light armor, just some leather, to not hinder her movements too much, while Gaspard was clothed in something very ridiculous and overly fancy and with the mask of his house hiding half of his face. She’d have liked to see him in different armor for once, but glad that he wasn’t wearing any feathers today.

He sound angry.

“I’m not holding back.”

“Attack me then, coward.” Gaspard did. 

His Chevalier training showed, mixing strength and elegance, making their swords sing and clash and the force of his attack made her arms tingle. She countered. By now, she knew his routine and how he moved confirmed to such a small space. They’d done this before. The crowd got even louder, as she parried and kicked his shins. Fighting dirty was something Gaspard never did. Silly Orlesian pride and codex, but she claimed neither noble title nor support for one single nation. Kicking shins was as good as anything else in a battle. They spent some minutes attacking and countering, nearly making a show out of it, swiftly clashing their swords against each other. The blades weren’t sharp, but still hurt, if you got them smashed against your body. He charged again and Persephone evaded his attack, used the momentum to hit his back with the broad side of her weapon. He stumbled and fell. The heavy armor drowned him in dust and mud and he seemed more surprised than anyone else. 

Persephone put the sword against his bare throat.

“Yield.”

“Yes, yes. I yield.”

He didn’t accept her hand, got up, spat at the ground and sneered. Cullen was at her side and patting her back.

“Impressive. You should spent more time training with our troops.” Gaspard’s men did nothing of the sort and Persephone doubted that Orlesians were fond of showing weakness and friendship in general.

“Yeah, I know.” She laughed and felt Gaspard’s eyes following her movements. This would bite her in the ass later. For sure. Bruised pride and ego didn’t go well with him. Persephone silently rolled her eyes and raised her voice.

“Lets get a round at the Inn. We deserve it.”

Their little duel had been the talk of the day and some of the soldiers made it sound like it had been a fight for life and death. Her hair was still wet from the bath she took after celebrating the victory, and the brutal crushing of the Orlesian Empire, and spilling on the cushions. Her evening was blissfully free of anything. Josephine had managed to answer all correspondence and decline any sort of invitation. Bless that woman. Her lover was somewhere around Skyhold and licking his wounds probably, or drinking, alone and broody. She didn’t wait for him but started to get a bit bored. She wasn’t that into reading or writing reports or doing basically anything beside fighting and things you could do on a horseback.

Persephone put the book aside, as he finally entered their shared chambers. He was angry. Again. She could see it in the set of his shoulders and the hard lines of his face. His presence filled the room. Gaspard loosened the bindings of his mask and put it on a nearby chair.

“You ridiculed me in front of my men.”

She laughed. “So, no fucking today then?” Gaspard didn’t react, just stood in front of the bed with his arms crossed.

“Undress.”

This didn’t sound like a request and more like a command. 

“Excuse me.”

“I said undress.”

He sounded so very sure of himself, knowing that she would do what he wanted sooner or later. Shrugging, she got rid off her tunic, followed by her trousers.

“Oh? I need to see where this is going.” Cold air hit her skin, as she put her clothing on the ground.

“And now?”

“Get on your back.”

Persephone obeyed and put her weight on her elbows. Gaspard’s gaze traveled over her exposed limbs, not lingering on a specific part. 

“Touch yourself.”

Another command.

“I don’t think so.”

Persephone couldn’t deny that she was aroused. It didn’t take much these days and idle gossipers claimed that she didn’t leave their bedroom often. Well, she’d never met a man like him before and now that the Breach was closed, she’d enough time on her hands. She’d probably even marry him one day, making her parents proud just for once in her lifetime.

“Just do it, Persephone.” His voice was rough, thick with his accent and restraint. She let her fingers slide down her neck, circle her breasts and stomach.

“Spread your legs. Wider. I want to see you.”

She felt vulnerable. Exposed. He could see everything, command her to please herself. It made her shiver, her nipples hard. A small part of her wanted to be controlled, to be told what to do and how to behave. With him everything seemed so different, dangerous, burning. It made her head hurt to think about it. But he didn’t need to touch her, to make her her pulse quicken. She imagined the weight of his body pressed against her, teeth at her throat, legs spreading her knees. His breath mingled with hers. Persephone bit her lip and arched her back, sliding two fingers inside of her, then out again. Heat was already spilling through her legs and stomach and she pressed her thumb against her clit, feeling swollen with need.

“Maker.”

“Good. You’re so wet. Waiting for me to fuck you. Too feel my cock.” There was a smile waiting on his lips.

“You need me.”

His erection was starting to show, straining the fabric of his trousers. He did nothing though, still stood in front of the bed, watching her, eyes intense and pupils wide.

“Faster.”

Gaspard pulled his shirt over his head and she saw the bruising, which had been caused by her sword.

“Come for me.”

She did. Moaning his name, Persephone felt the pleasure moving her whole body. And he was finally naked and on top of her. Her senses felt heightened and every small touch raised the goosebumps on her arms. His thumb was brushing her mouth and his cock pressed against her thigh. She lifted her hips.

“Satisfied with your petty revenge?”

“Yes.”

Gaspard kissed her then, all tongue and teeth, cupping her breast with calloused fingers.

“Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”


End file.
